Total Drama Mario World Tour
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The First season has begun, as the twenty-one contestants are introduced to their new home and transportation method for the competition, along with the new rules of the show
1. chinese fake-out

Total Drama Mario World Tour

ch1 chinese fake-out

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi, Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

ch 1 Chinese Fake-Out

As the episode opens, Luma introduces the new season and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges all over the world and breaking into spontaneous musicals in every episode. He then introduces all the contestants (Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser, Bowser, Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi, Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina) Inside the plane, he tells the contestants that they must sing whenever he tells them in order to avoid instant elimination, something that is met with a barrage of complaints by every contestant, in particular from Wario and Pauline who both hate singing. The only exception to the complaining was Cat Peach, who doesn't have a problem with it and states how she has always wanted to sing on television. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Mr.L talks during the entire tour, annoying Luma and his fellow teammates constantly.

Later, Luma explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Mr.L says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Luma , even more than he was before, throws him out the door and declares him eliminated. However, Mr.L manages, off screen, to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then he stows away.

After some traveling, the contestants arrive in China where Luma announces the first challenge the contestants must race along Great Wall of China Each contestant grabs a different mode of transportation to help them on their journey; Mario rides the bicycle thinking he has an advantage, Tanooki Mario, Rosalina uses the skateboard a, Toadette pedals the tricycle running over Pauline's foot in the process, Diddy mounts the donkey with the aid of Dixie Kong, and Pink Gold Peach is stuck with traditional Chinese wooden sandals. Mario,Rosalina, and Zelda race neck and neck down the wall, until Mario hits a booby trap mine Mario, Zelda and Rosalina cross the finish line at almost the same time Mario is placed in Team One Rosalina is placed in Team two Zelda is placed in Team three. Peach,Toad,Toadette,Meowser,Mr.L,Baby Peach,Cat Peach cross the finish line and are placed on Team one Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach,Dry Bowser,Waluigi,Daisy,Tanooki Mario cross the finish line and are placed on Team two Dixie Kong ,Metal Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi,Yoshi, Baby Rosalina,Wendy o. Koopa,Bowser cross the finish line and are placed on Team three

Luma: chosen teams to pick a team name for your respective teams

Princess Zelda: Team Fall

Mario:Team Mushroom

Princess Rosalina:Team Star

Luma: choose two people from each Team

Team Fall :Daisy,Luigi

Team Mushroom: Mario,Cat Peach

Team Star:Tanooki Mario , Pink Gold Peach

**Luma:** _A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal."_  
><strong>Everyone (except <em>Pink Gold Peach <em>and Cat Peach):** _Manman chi. It's no raw deal_.  
><strong>Luigi :<strong> Is it roasted eel?

****Luma**:** _Manman chi means "bon appetite."_  
><strong><strong>Daisy, Mario, Luigi <strong>and Tanooki Mario :** _Manman chi. What do we have to eat?_  
><strong>Cat Peach :<strong> It's still moving its feet!

****Luma**:** _Manman chi. It's dinner for four._  
><strong>Daisy, Mario, and Luigi: <strong>_Manman chi. We've got room for more._  
><strong>Tanooki Mario:<strong> _I think I'm nearly done for._

****Luma**:** _Manman chi. Don't get the squirts.  
><em>****Mario and Luigi**:** _Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!  
><em>  
><strong><strong>Mario and Luigi<strong>:** _Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i_.  
><strong><strong>Luma<strong>:** _They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman..._ Huh?  
><strong>Mario and Luigi :<strong> _(both gag and vomit)  
><em>

Pink Gold Peach is eliminated when she thinks that the donkey meat served." Cat Peach is then eliminated when she finishes the next food item last. Then Tanooki Mario is eliminated when Daisy beats him in finishing a starfish. Daisy, Mario, and Luigi are the only contestants left in the challenge Mario and Luigi can't stomach the thought of eating the gross dish and vomit before they even taste it, while Daisy finishes her bowl, winning invincibility

Luma:Team Star win Team fall to the Barf Bag Ceremony

The results of the votes are in and Luigi gets voted out and is given a parachute. Luma tells him that he has five seconds before he is thrown out, Luma pushes him off the plane.

Luma signs off the episode

Exclusive clip  
>Luigi is seen taking his Drop of Shame. he talks about his elimination But he is happy that he is finally free from Luma and away from Mr.M. Luigi soon realizes that he's too close to the ground, and he begins to pull the parachute cords, but the parachute won't open. After this, the small Chinese woman is seen rebuilding the roof that Then Luigi crashes through her roof, which causes the Chinese woman to be angry. Luigi asks if she speaks English, but the Chinese woman just glares at him . Luigi says "Manman chi" and the woman throws a hammer at Luigi. Before it hits him , the camera cuts off.<p> 


	2. Dance like an Egyptian

ch 2 walk like an Egyptian

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

eliminated:luigi

ch 2 walk like an Egyptian

The episode opens with Team Fall and Team Mushroom sitting in the economy class cabin. with Mario and Peach cmplain about missing Luigi

Mario: I really miss Luigi

Peach : me too

After some traveling, the contestants arrive in Egypt where Luma announces the first challenge:

Luma :"Pyramid Over Under," where each teams must climb over or go under the Pyramid and reach the finish line Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicted on the top of the door. team fall go one way. Along the way through, Diddy sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to disintegrate. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross the finish line Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, on the top of the pyramid Pink Gold Peach and Pauline argue over how to go down the side while Waluigi becomes aggravated.

an enraged Waluigi runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Pink Gold Peach and Pauline with him. He tells Luma that he refuses to sing and Luma reminds him that if he doesn't sing he will be disqualified. Furious, Waluigi quits the show and walk away Team star came in third and team fall came in second place Luma gives Team Star a camel, Team Fall a goat, and Team Mushroom a questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Luma tells her that he will explain it in the challenge

The teams are all standing on different colored mats

Luma then introduces the second challenge of the season, "The Amazing Camel Race." Rosalina cheers over having the camel advantage, Tanooki Mario remarks that it's unfair that Team Star gets a camel because they came in last place. Cat Peach supports his claim by the fact that Team Mushroom won the last challenge, but only got a stick for a reward. Luma, then, says that each reward will have its own advantage. He tells them that all teams would be racing to the most infamous waterway, the Nile River, where teams _have_ to bring the rewards given to them in the last challenge.

Outside, Luma gives the teams directions and also warns them of scarab beetles, as they are in their mating season right now. Mr.M then topples down an ancient vase and releases many scarab beetles, on the path to reaching the other contestants. At that point, the bell chimes for the contestants to sing a song. Chris tells them to sing a soothing song to calm the scarabs down

**Metal Mario:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
><strong>Mr.L, Toad, Tanooki Mario ,Bowser, and Yoshi:<strong> _You don't wanna eat us up._  
><strong>Wario:<strong> _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
><strong>Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach :<strong> _It's mating time for scarabs._  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
><strong>Cat Peach :<strong> _Just ignore us humans!_  
><strong>Bowser:<strong> _Oooooh._  
><strong>Everyone (except Mr.L):<strong> _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
><strong>Dry Bowser and Meowser:<strong> _It's lovin' time._  
><strong><strong>Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach <strong>:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Metal Mario:<strong> _Scarab mating season._  
><strong><strong>Dry Bowser and Meowser<strong>:** _It's lovin' time_  
><strong><strong>Zelda, Baby Rosalina, and Baby Peach <strong>:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Tanooki Mario :<strong> _Scarabs, get busy now..._  
><strong>Yoshi:<strong> _It's lovin' time. _  
><strong><strong>Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach <strong>:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):<strong> _Scarab mating season. _  
><strong>Diddy Kong:<strong> _It's lovin' time._  
><strong><strong>Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach <strong>:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Everyone (except Mr.L, <strong>Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach <strong>):** _Scarab mating season!  
><em>**Mr.L:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

Mr.L throws off the beat of the song, causing the scarabs to turn on them and begin chasing after everyone. The song ends with that as everyone takes off for the challenge with Team Fall on goat in the lead, Team Star on camel in second and Team Mushroom on foot in third.

After a while, Team Star and Team Fall change positions, putting Team Star in first place. Team Star seems to have trouble with commanding the camel to go faster. In second place, Team Fall is trekking on their goat. . Metal Mario then notices a shortcut and steers his team down a different path. Tanooki Mario notices that Team Fall is no longer visible and wonders where they are. Team Mushroom is running in last place. When Peach notices that they've run past the same cactus twice, Pink Gold Peach realizes that the team had been running in circles the entire time. eventually Team Star reaches the river . However the finish line is on the other side of it

Luma : You are the first team to arrive to the episode's third challenge basket weave a boat of weak river weeds to transport the entire team and your reward form the last challenge

Back at Team Mushroom, who is lost, Dry Bowser breaks their team's stick over anger. At that point, he realizes that the stick is actually a divining rod, which could lead them to water. Team Fall come in second place in the second challenge as they see the finish line. They approach Team Star, who is half way done with their boat.

Team Mushroom then finally makes it to third place in the second challenge and gets started on the third one, with making their boat.  
>Team Star is ready to go, but the camel is disagreeing, Elsewhere, Team Mushroom and Team Fall have finished their boats and are ready to set sail with their more weightless rewards. Team Fall pulls out of the area and into the water in first place and Team Mushroom comes behind them in second. Team Star get there camel into the boat , putting them in third. Luma talks to Mr.M on how he thinks the challenge isn't hard enough, and, at that point, the bell goes off as Luma announces that it was time for a musical reprise. He tells them that they wouldn't have to sing this song if Mr.L hadn't messed the first one up, to which Team Mushroom stares down Mr.L hard<p>

**Tanooki Mario :** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' _

Pauline **:** _We don't mean to bug you!_  
><strong>Pink Gold Peach :<strong> _Please let us reach the shore!_  
><strong>Camel:<strong> _(honks twice)_  
><strong>Baby Peach :<strong> _These crocs are getting killy!_  
><strong>Diddy :<strong> _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
><strong>Mr.L :<strong> No!  
><strong>Wario:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season!_  
><strong>Mario:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
><strong>Mario:<strong> _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _  
><strong>Tanooki Mario:<strong> _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season_

_Meowser_**:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
><strong>Rosalina<strong>: _'Till the STARs..._  
><strong>Team Star:<strong> _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

_Team Star passes Team Fall and claim first place Team Fall get second and Team Mushroom claims third_

_ Luma: As long as each team made it with their reward no elimination _

_Mr.L: I lost the stick _

_Luma: Team Star win the challenge and get to stay in first class ,Team Mushroom to the elimination area_

_ At the Barf bag ceremony , Baby Peach goes ballistic and stamps out everyone Mario stamps out Meowser . Cat Peach chooses Mr.L . Mr.L triple-stamps Mario , Toad,and Toadette chooses Mr.L Mr.L is voted and is given a parachute Waluigi see Mr.L get kicked out of the plane by Mr.M However Mr.L is immediately seen after, grabbing onto the very tip of the tail wing and hanging on Luma given Waluigi a parachute _

_Waluigi : you promised me a ride home _

_Luma : we'll going the other way _

_Waluigi is quickly pushes off the plane ,the episode end _

_Exclusive clip_

_With his parachute still not adjusted for landing Waluigi yell while falling through the sky_

_ Waluigi : I will get back at Luma next we meet_

_He finally gets his parachute open . but only to get it caught in a tree where he hangs with a swarm of scarab beetles awaiting him below_

_ End note: 3 down 22 to go_


	3. Super Happy Crazy fun time Japan

Ch 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Japan

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

eliminated:luigi,Waluigi

Ch 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Japan

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall sitting in the economy class cabin. Baby Rosalina is still utterly terrified of flying and Toad attempts to reassure him by informing him that air travel is one of the safest modes of transportation, unless you're on a deathtrap. After saying this, a hole suddenly tears open on the side of the Total Drama Tubro falcon Jet, affirming Toad's statement. Cat Peach is nearly sucked out of the plane, until Metal Mario saves her. After the hole is blocked by a large crate, Diddy says that he could have done the same, but he "wants to leave the ladies wanting more," to which Zelda and Peach giggle and Meowser says that what Cat Peach wants is more Metal Mario. Soon after, Bowser gets sucked into the hole and clogs it, preventing any more air from escaping. Bowser complains about being stuck Meanwhile, in the first class section, Pink Gold Peach is trying to convince her team to make her leader

Luma calls them all down to the commons to discuss the challenge. Diddy asks if it is a reward challenge, but Luma refuses to divulge whether it is or not. Finally, Luma reveals they are going to Japan and suddenly Chef enters in a Chinese costume, which garners complaints from Harold due to cultural insensitivity. Luma tries to explain, once again, that whoever doesn't sing will be immediately eliminated, but Diddy continues to interrupt him. Growing annoyed, Luma signals to Mr.M, who then slices open the door, forcing the contestants out of the plane

Luma : we could have just landed

Mr.M : too boring

As the contestants scream and fall, the bell chimes, indicating the start of a song

Toad :really

Luma : singing and i might think about save your Musical butt

**Rosalina:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
><strong>Pauline:<strong> _While some are cannon-balling!_  
><strong>Cat Peach :<strong> Yeah!  
><strong>Metal Mario:<strong> _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
><strong>Baby Rosalina and Wario:<strong> _We might just go ka-blooey!  
><em>**Mario and Tanooki Mario:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
><strong>Pauline:<strong> Billionairess!  
><strong>Mario:<strong> Billiards champion!  
><strong>Peach:<strong> Marry Mario!  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> Catch a barrel!  
><strong>Rosalina:<strong> Be an actress in a drama!  
><strong>Pink Gold Peach:<strong> Corporate lawyer!  
><strong>Dixie:<strong> Prom destroyer!  
><strong>Diddy:<strong> Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
><strong>Tanooki Mario:<strong> Lion tamer!  
><strong>Wario:<strong> New food namer!  
><strong>Metal Mario:<strong> Repairman for the parallel bars!  
><strong>Toad:<strong> _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!  
><em>**Cat Peach:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!  
><em>**Bowser:** _Flat into little pieces!  
><em>**Meowser:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!  
><em>**Zelda:** _That would really suck and here's why:  
><em>**Baby Rosalina:** _We'd like to keep on living!  
><em>**Yoshi:** _So Luma, we hope you're giving:  
><em>**Peach:** Some wings!  
><strong>Rosalina:<strong> A jetpack!  
><strong>Cat Peach:<strong> A rift in time!  
><strong>Pauline:<strong> Parachute?!  
><strong>Toad:<strong> Waterbed!  
><strong>Metal Mario:<strong> A trampoline!  
><strong>Baby Peach:<strong> Springy shoes!  
><strong>Tanooki Mario:<strong> Rocket boots!  
><strong>Toadette:<strong> Flying squirrel!  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> Bubble bath!  
><strong>Toadette:<strong> I change to bubbles, too!  
><strong>Wario:<strong> Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!  
><em>**Everyone:** _'Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!  
><strong>Wario:<strong> Yeah!

After finishing the song, the contestants land in a giant bowl of rice. Diddy cheers and says that he knows everything about Japan, which annoys Dixie. She yells about how everything Diddy knows about Japan just sent them "free-falling out of a contestants are taken to a game show studio for their first challenge. It is a huge studio that features an enormous human-size pinball format is really excited about this, saying that he loves Japanese game shows. He high-fives Diddy, who says his favorite is "Human Itchi My Car Go-Go," where you have to throw a banana into a car's window with a giant shrimp fork, which Tyler interrupts them with the sound of a gong, which he calls his personal "geek-gong." The challenge is human pinball, where the contestants must be placed inside a pinball with an animal and try to get the highest score for their team. Metal Mario volunteers to do the challenge for his team when no one else wants is chosen by his teammates Mario volunteers to do the challenge for his team Metal Mario and Wario are paired up with panda bears for their teams, and Mario and Peach are teamed up for Team Mushroom. Metal Mario wins the challenge for his team with his panda, Ting finishes in second place, Mario finishes in third with kisses all over him from Peach

The next challenge is introduced after seeing a dubbed version of the Total Drama Mario Action trailer. Chris tells the contestants that the Total Drama series is huge in Japan. The cast is told they must create, direct and produce commercials for Chef's new candy, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, whichLuma called, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun and that will judge each of the commercials. The teams get to pick props for their commercials. For winning the first challenge, Team Fall chooses first. Metal Mario finds an alien suit that Wendy suggests Bowser wear during the commercial and everyone agrees. The other team members all congratulate Alejandro because of the great idea. When Team Mushroom was coming to pick their props, they pass through Alejandro and he wishes them luck. Harold doesn't accept it, saying he doesn't need luck from him, while Alejandro responds that he knows Harold doesn't need it, since he has superior leadership and visionary skills. Harold gets happy with his comments and agrees. Team Mushroom then picks and last is Team Star.

While Team Star is in the cargo hold, Mr.L's silhouette is briefly seen watching them, with red eyes and teeth clenched. The five of them are all visibly frightened, and before Rosalina can ask who it is, the shape vanishes behind some crates. After this, Rosalina, Pauline, and Pink Gold Peach argue over how they want to do the challenge. They cannot reach an agreement so they each storm off. This prompts Tanooki Mario and Daisy to handle the commercial themselves.

Luma begins to play the commercials, and Team Fall shows they've made a Godzilla parody. Bowser dresses up as an alien and stomps on the small city, as the rest of the team dresses up as soldiers worrying about what the monster will do to their city. To get the monster to stop, Metal Mario gives the monster the Candy Fish Tails and it makes him stop crushing the buildings. The team then sings the slogan that they made up for the commercial. Team Mushroom reveals their overly-dramatic, black and white sequence intends for the film to be a metaphor, but most of the contestants, Luma , andMr.M view it as total nonsense. Team Star doesn't seem to have a commercial prepared, so Pauline as the teams "leader" begins to tell Mr.M and Luma that they didn't make one. Tanooki Mario interrupts saying that they have a great commercial, just have not thought of a title yet. He plays the commercial, which incorporates the ideas of Rosalina, Pauline, and Pink Gold Peach with a colorful background and jingle that Daisy sings. Tanooki Mario did all the filming and said one line.

In the end, it is revealed that Team Star won the challenge, with Mr.M saying that he picked theirs purely because their commercial featured exploding doughnuts. Team Star tells Tanooki Mario how great he is to which Daisy agrees. Team Fall lost because Mr.M did not like their idea. In economy class, Tanooki Mario consoles a depressed Diddy, telling him he still has his honor. Tanooki Mario then tells Diddy that Dixie likes guys with honor, which causes Diddy to think. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Metal Mario is supposed to be eliminated, but Diddy quits the game, saying that the team's loss was his fault. He leaves the plane with "honor" by stabbing himself with a fake light saber and then falling out without a parachute. Luma throws him one and then the episode ends.


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

ch 4 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong

Ch 4 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

The episode opens with Team Star relaxing in the first class compartment of the plane. Tanooki Mario is abruptly awoken from his sleep by Dixie , who is busy massaging his foot. He asks what she's doing after taking his foot away from her to which she replies that everyone loves a foot massage. Even though Tanooki Mario tells her that he doesn't like having his feet touched, she quickly grabs his foot back and asks him, while poking it, if he knew that there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can temporarily paralyze the body. He then begins to protest, but Dixie demonstrates by pushing said pressure point and paralyzing him. After the paralysis wears off, Cody appears in the confessional and advises viewers to never sleep near a stalker and wonders where he could find shoes with locks on them.

The plane starts to shake and the seatbelt sign starts to ring. Team Mushroom is seen trying to put the seatbelts on, but PG Peach isn't quick enough and hits her head on the ceiling. Cat Peach and Toadette seem really afraid. Bowser attempts to put on his seatbelt, but it rips off, which he doesn't seem surprised by, stating "Perfect."Mr.L makes another cameo appearance by crouching and watching some rats jump from the plane with tiny parachutes.

anooki Mario They eventually reach an icy location, where the plane tries to land, but ends up crashing down. Tanooki Mario opens the exit door and falls, when the others come by and accidentally push him down. One by one they all fall, and lastly, Meowser jumps on top of them, which incites obvious pain to everyone else. ,

Luma: welcomes everyone to the Yukon (laughing )

Everyone is shivering, with Luma in front of them ready to announce the challenge. Cat Peach asks angrily, where their jackets are. Luma says to them to calm down and that he ordered coats for each one of them. Everyone looks happy about this, until he indicates that they will be ready in a couple of weeks. So, due to this, PG Peach suggests everyone to huddle for warmth. Surprisingly, Noah hugs Zelda, but she explains to him that she has a boyfriend. Bowser comes by telling Noah that he can cuddle him and bear-hugs a horrified Toad .

Luma : the challenge will involve jumping from ice flow to ice flow, until they reach the other side of the frozen river (which, thanks to Global Warming and Wario, is no longer frozen). They then need to reach a sled where one teammate will have to pull the rest to the finish line.

Yoshi is the first to start and he quickly slips and falls into the icy water While PG Peach tries to make it across, the flow she was on breaks in two and she begins to fall. Metal Mario tries to go back and help her, but he bumps into Meowser, and they fall onto the same ice floe. Both are attacked by a polar bear in the water, which jumps onto one end and starts tilting it up to make them slide down to it. Meowser, holding onto Metal Mario , grabs onto the other end of the floe and holds on for dear life. Much to their fortune, Cat Peach saves them by throwing a block of ice at the polar bear, knocking it out. However, once it slides off, the sudden weight change causes the other end of the floe to slam down onto the water and causes both Meowser and Metal Mario to fall into the frigid water.

Yoshi makes it to his team's sled first so he has to pull. Pauline and Rosalina get to theirs at the same time, but according to Luma in the event of a tie, the puller has to go alphabetically so Pauline has to pull. Mario makes it to his team's sled and finds he must pull while Baby Peach , who made it second, has to be on board their sled which is actually made of radioactive containers

Tanooki Mario and Zelda make it to a checkpoint and decide to wait for their respective teams . Team Star meets up with Daisy and Dry Bowser. Tanooki Mario sees his team approaching and convinces Zelda to have "one more accident." He leans in to kiss her, and Zelda reciprocates, but when she's about to lock lips with him, he swiftly moves away and she accidentally kisses a pole. Zelda, horrified, realizes that her tongue has now become frozen to the pole, and she is stuck. Meanwhile,Tanooki Mario leaves on his team's sled while Luma makes Zelda sing about her peril with Team Star as back-up singers.

**Zelda:** _The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!_  
><strong>PG Peach, <strong>Gwen, and Rosalina<strong>:** _Oooh, mess!_  
><strong><strong>Zelda<strong>:** _It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>,**Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, chest!_  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> _I tried to fit two men in my soul!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, soul!_  
><strong><strong>Zelda<strong>:** _I ended up stuck to a pole!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, Gwen, and Rosalina :** _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> _I fell for every little thing that he said!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, said!_  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> _And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, sled!_  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> _He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, Rosalina, and Pauline:** _Oooh, place!_  
><strong>Zelda:<strong> _Would someone pour warm water down my face?!_  
><strong><strong>PG Peach<strong>, Rosalina,Pauline, and Daisy:** _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><em>Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!<em>

Team Star moves ahead while they, reluctantly, leave Zelda behind who is still stuck to the pole Team Fall picks up Bowser, but his weight makes it almost impossible for Yoshi to pull the sled. They eventually make it to an icy bridge, but Bowser's weight makes the bridge break and just as they're about to plummet into the frozen river below, Yoshi grips the side of the ice and his team climbs back up onto the surface. Nearing the finish line, Team Mushroom is in the lead and about to make it across the finish line first, while Team fall t is far behind. Metal Mario tells Bowser to lean forward on the sled so that his weight will pull them forward. His strategy works and barely pulls them into first place, seconds before Team Mushroom could cross the finish line. Team Star makes it there last,

Luma:Team Amazon to relax, though, since they are safe from elimination. even though Team Fall placed second, they left Zelda behind, meaning they didn't have all of their teammates with them, thus meaning that they have lost.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Team Fall is shown, with Zelda still having her tongue stuck to the pole. Luma begins to pass out barf bags. baby Rosalina and Bowser receive the first and the second barf bag, respectively. Wendy is in the bottom two for the third time in a row with Zelda, and he gets the final barf bag once again. Zelda gets eliminated for costing her team the victory. Before she goes away,

Luma: Anything you wants to say .

She tries warns her team that Tanooki Mario is evil and is deceiving everybody, but due to her still having her tongue stuck to the pole, nobody could understand her and Luma throws her out. As she falls,Zelda tries to open the parachute, while she still screamed that Tanooki Mario was evil, but because of the pole, the parachute doesn't open effectively and she continues to fall and the remaining contestants from Team Fall watch her as Luma states they should have taken the pole off of her tongue before pushing her out of plane. Luma then signs off the show

Exclusive clip  
>Zelda is seen taking the Drop of Shame, without her parachute being able to open due to her tongue still being attached to the pole. She scolds herself for kissing Tanooki Mario and is worried Link will never forgive her. Fortunately, she lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (mentioned by Bowser earlier).<p> 


	5. Broadway, Baby!

Ch 5 Broadway, Baby!

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda

Ch 5 Broadway, Baby!

The episode opens to Team Mushroom relaxing in the first class section. Mario and Toad are eating breakfast and Cat Peach is receiving a massage from an intern. Cat Peach is shown to enjoy the massage and then happily comments on how she loves seeing Baby Peach sleeping on the first class couch. Team Star is then seen in the economy class section, with Pink Gold Peach complaining about the poor conditions of the compartment.

Rosalina : I would be glad to help her vote Pink Gold Peach off as soon as possible

At the drop zone, Luma gathers the remaining seventeen contestants into a small boat. Tyler asks Lindsay if she likes the boat, and Lindsay replies, but gets his name wrong again, this time calling him Dave. Mr.M opens the drop zone, sending Luma and the contestants plummeting down. They land in a river,and Luma reveals that they are in New York City

Luma : Welcome to New York City.

Luma : the first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park

Wendy : where the carriages are

Luma gestures upwards to reveal that three carriages are dangling from the Statue of Liberty's crown. and continues to explain the challenge

Luma: when one teammate reaches the top, they help the team by pulling the others up. The teams must then get back down and race their boats to Central Park.

Luma blows the whistle to begin the challenge, and Tanooki Mario and Toadette climb up the rope without hesitation. Toad grabs onto the rope, but pulls his hand back when he feels it.

Luma : the ropes are made of steel wool, since they're strong and tough, just like New York City.

Toad reluctantly climbs up, painfully yelping as he climbs up higher and higher

Everyone has made it to the top except for Rosalina, Meowser , and Bowser.

Luma: I'm getting tired of waiting for them.

Finally, Team Star pulls up Rosalina and they cheer. Pink Gold Peach runs over to get the light blue carriage, Pink Gold Peach runs back with Team Star's carriage

Rosalina: how they would get back down.

Luma points to a fireman's pole, which is thirty-stories high. Team Star peers down at the large drop, wide-eyed. Pauline offers to go first, and as she slides down the pole, she hits the bottom harshly,  
>but claims that she is okay.<br>The rest of Team Star takes the plunge, with Tanooki Mario holding onto the carriage. Team Fall manages to pull Bowser up and Metal Mario is quickly able to grab the carriage from the edge. Team Fall slides down the pole, leaving Team Mushroom alone at the crown. They continuously jerk at the rope, but Meowser slams his head on the Statue of Liberty's nose each time and eventually ends up getting stuck in the right nostril.

Team Star reaches the bottom, and they quickly hop into their boat. Daisy starts the boat, but Tanooki Mario falls off of it and lands in the water. Team Mushroom finally gets Meowser up to the crown, afterwards, Cat Peach flips over to the carriage. she rides it down to the pole, but crashes into it and slides down. Mario and Peach slide down after her, but Meowser gets stuck.

Meowser : Wendy can you help me getting down,

Wendy complies, by slamming him down with the baby carriage.

Tanooki Mario clings onto TeamMushroon's boat as the seven of them jump on.

Cat Peach:Mario start the engine

but Tanooki Mariop protests. They leave without him, but he notices Team Fall's boat. He is hit by it as Metal Mario speeds over him, but he grabs onto their rope and water-skis with them. He ends up crashing into a buoy, and sinks back down. Team Star had turned around to pick him up, and Pauline is frustrated due to going from first to last thanks to Daisy. She, however, still cannot hear anything. Rosalina picks up Tanooki Mario and they turn back around.

Team Mushroom, now in first place, cheer at their success.

Peach: it's impossible to take a boat to Central Park, as Central Park is surrounded by land.

As the three teams speed past another buoy, they find themselves in the New York City sewer system. Leshawna prays for a reward of a shower and disinfectant due to the terrible stench of the sewer. After a strange roaring sound his heard, Lindsay asks if it was an alligator. DJ assures her that alligators in sewers are nothing more than an urban myth. Meanwhile, with Team Fall, Bowser also notices the noise. He is interrupted when the alligator snaps at them, jumping over their boat, causing them to panic. Metal Mario speeds past it, while Team Star is shot up in the air after using the alligator's back as a ramp. The alligator, angered, follows them while snapping its jaws. The other two teams make it out of the sewer, with Cat Peach and Baby Rosalina Mario wonders where Rosalina's boat is and the alligator spits Team Star out of its mouth. The three teams' boats reside next to a dock where Luma and Mr.M are standing. Luma laughs about the stench, while wearing a gas mask. He orders Mr.M to make the alligator sign a waiver in order to let it be filmed on the show.

Luma: the second half of the challenge. The teams must follow the paths which Luma has assigned them, get to Turtle Pond, and one member from each team will get an apple from the lake, using their mouth _only_. The other members of the team must load the apple into their carriage and race to the finish line and each team needs to put one member into the carriage, as a baby carriage isn't a baby carriage without a baby.

The teams decide that Baby Peach, Daisy, and Dixie Kong will be the ones to stay in the carriage. Luma assigns Team Mushroom the shortest path, Team Fall the second shortest path, and Team Star receives the longest path. The musical symbol appears. Peach is still in disbelief about the fact that they have to sing in every episode, but Luma orders them to start the challenge .

**Cat Peach:** _What's not to love about New York City?_  
><em>The taxis honk out a New York ditty!<em>  
><em>The crime is high!<em>  
><em>The pigeons fly!<em>  
><em>What's not to love about New York?<em>  
><strong>Wario :<strong> _The lights are brighter!_  
><em>The fun is funner!<em>  
><em>The bagels are bagel-er,<em>  
><em>And the bums are bummer!<em>  
><em>The dirt and grime make every alley shine!<em>  
><em>What's not to love about New York?<em> Oops!  
><strong>Daisy:<strong> _The stores, and the fashion!_  
><em>Big shows where stars cash in!<em>  
><em>It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!<em>  
><strong>Mario:<strong> Dance break!  
><strong>Daisy:<strong> For the love of dance, stop!  
><strong>Rosalina, Cat Peach, Pink Gold Peach, and Pauline:<strong> _Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!_  
><strong>Rosalina,<strong>Cat Peach, Daisy,Pink Gold Peach, and Pauline<strong>: **_Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!_  
><strong>Wario:<strong> _And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!_  
><strong>Mario:<strong> Whoa, hot, hot, hot!  
><strong>Wario:<strong> _What's not to love?_  
><strong>Wario and Daisy:<strong> _What's not to love?_  
><strong>Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach, Rosalina, Pauline, Mario, Wario, and Daisy:<strong> _What's not to love... about New York?_

At Turtle Pond, Cat Peach asks how the other two teams arrived at the same time as her team, as Team Mushroom had the shortest path. Daisy explains that Toadette's and Toad's dancing took a while to recover from while Dry Bowser gapes at the size of the apples in the pond. Team Fall sends Metal Mario to get the apple, while Team Mushroom sends Toad, and Team Star sends Rosalina. Pink Gold Peach sees Baby Peach sleeping in her baby carriage, and she switches Baby Peach's baby carriage with a nearby actual baby carriage. Metal Mario pushes the apple back by slamming his head against it, while Toad bites the stem and pulls. However, a turtle jumps on his back, followed by several others, which rip his clothes up. Rosalina reaches her apple, dives underneath it, and balances it on her head.

Toad reaches the end, and Meowser grabs the apple. Toad, exhausted, sinks into the water, but Cat Peach pulls him back up. Team Mushroom runs to the finish line, and Metal Mario gets out of the water. He gives Wendy the apple. Rosalina walks towards the carriage and tosses the apple off of her head on Daisy, and Team Star runs to the finish line.

Team Mushroom arrives first, and the whole team cheers about their victory. However, after hearing baby noises under their apple, Mario removes the apple to reveal that a real baby had been inside the entire time. Toad points out that the carriage isn't theirs. Alejandro gasps and runs back to Turtle Pond, where he switches carriages after the mother discovers that her child is missing and that she had a carriage with a sleeping baby Peach in it. Team Star crosses the finish line, followed by Team Fall, and Team Mushroom in last.

Luma: Team Star are the victors, and congratulates to Team Fall on not coming in last. Luma solemnly tells Team Mushroom that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time.

They are overjoyed, while the other two teams aren't as happy.  
>Back in the jet, Team Star is at the Barf Bag Ceremony site, although there are three large apples in front of them.<p>

Luma: You can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples.

He tosses a mallet to Tanooki Mario, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Rosalina walks over to the second apple and simply opens it by hitting the weak spot. Apples spill out of the side . Pink Gold Peach to open the last apple. She slices it open with her nails, only to find a meat grinder. She throws it out of the plane Pauline pointing out that it might be useful in the future. Luma questions will ever Pink Gold Peach will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Rosalina reveals a little fortune-telling method taught to her by a blogger with the apples won from the challenge: by twisting the stems while repeating the letters of the alphabet, the letter it breaks with is the first initial of the person you will eventually marry. However, although she continues to get other letters such as "B" or "D," she desperately can't get "C" and becomes frantic by the end.

Toad's first pet

The origins of the sewer alligator was revealed in a second exclusive clip of the episode. It turns out that it was once a baby alligator belonging to Toad named Vince, but Toad accidentally flushed it down a toilet after giving it a bath in the sink. Toad then appears in the sewers of New York (probably taking place after the challenge is over) where he is happily reunited with Vince.


	6. Aftermath: Zelda Over Troubled Water

Ch 6 Aftermath: Zelda Over Troubled Water

The episode opens with the hosts, Link and Mona, introducing the show. After the introduction,Mona taunts the non-competing contestants who didn't make it into Total Drama World Tour about the fact that they could not compete, in hopes they would retaliate, only to find out that they really don't care. She also tries to annoy Link by bringing up the fact that Tanooki Mario had been flirting with Zelda. They play a brief game of "Truth or Hammer," and things begin to rapidly fall on Link when he keeps insisting he is happy (indicating that he is lying). Then, Link and Mona reveal that two eliminated contestants that are missing.

Waluigi and Mr.L seem to have vanished after their respective eliminations. Waluigi was last seen in Africa, though several people have reported and rumored sightings in Scotland and Sweden. The first is a photo of purple hat coming out of Loch Ness in Scotland. Tetra is then shown to have interviewed the man who took the photo, a stereotypical Scottish man with a strong accent and kilt Tetra can't understand what he says, so she gets angry and throws the microphone down. The microphone rebounds and hits the man in the groin, thereby ending the interview. Link instantly deems the photo a complete hoax. The second sighting is a video, in which a shadow shaped like Waluigi runs through a forest, he falls off a cliff and swears every time he gets hit on the way down. Mona believes that this video may be real because only Waluigi would swear like that. Mr.L is also missing, though hidden cameras on the plane have seen outlines of him for seconds at a time. Mr.L was seen by Wario to be hanging upside-down on the wing of the plane during a storm. His silhouette is also seen while Luma is in his hot tub, but quickly fades away in the steam.

Mona then goes onto to talk about the other two contestants who were eliminated and attempts to introduce Zelda. Link, upset with Zelda over her affair with Tanooki Mario, brings out Diddy instead. They give a short recap of Diddy, which he complains about, saying there is not enough of his "mad skills." Mona then shows another recap, which is a series of clips of him stating random facts and then being injured. Mona then askDiddy to sing. Zero Suit Samus asks her that she's really gonna make him do that, but she misconstrues it as him asking it to be a new song for The Drama Brothers to perform.

**Diddy:** _You might think I know it all  
><em>_And maybe I'm headin' for a fall  
><em>_I'm just that brainiac guy  
><em>_Left alone to sit and cry.  
><em>_Honey...  
><em>_I have some questions for you first  
><em>_Girl...  
><em>_Take some time to school me  
><em>_Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
><em>_Cause, gosh!  
><em>_I just gotta know...  
><em>_How'd you get so hot?_  
><strong><strong>Iggy and Ludwig<strong>:** _Baby!_  
><strong>Diddy:<strong>_ You're so smokin' hot!_  
><strong><strong>Iggy and Ludwig<strong>:** _Baby!_  
><strong>Diddy:<strong> _My physics know-how ain't got a hope_  
><em>Of explaining why your butt's so dope<em>  
><strong><strong>Iggy and Ludwig<strong>:** _Baby, Baby_  
><em>You bend my space time continuum<em>  
><strong><strong>Iggy and Ludwig<strong>:** _Baby, Baby_  
><em>Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!<em>  
><strong><strong>Iggy and Ludwig<strong>:** _Baby, Baby_  
><em>I don't even hardly know my name.<em>  
><strong>Iggy and Ludwig:<strong> _Baby, Baby_  
><em>Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!<em>  
><strong>Ludwig:<strong> _Baby!_  
><strong>Iggy:<strong>_ Baby!_  
><strong>Diddy:<strong> _Baby!_ _(beat boxes) Gosh! (beat boxes)_  
><strong>Link:<strong> Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here?  
><strong>Mona:<strong> Marry me, Iggy! _(faints)_  
><strong>Diddy:<strong> Alright!  
><em>I demand a scientific investigation<em>  
><em>To whether you're even from the human nation<em>  
><em>I swear you're changing my molecular structure<em>  
><em>With all your sexy ions<em>  
><em>You make my heart rupture!<em>

Link calls for security as Goombella, Birdo, and Saphire Rosalina get into a catfight while Mona faints after screaming over Iggy. Link then signs off for commercial, wondering if they would even be back.

When they come back from commercial, Link and Mona banter before they begin talking about a "riot" that was caused by The Drama Brothers' fans. The band was being chased by "dumb girls" according to Samus, wearing "dumb plaid skirts." Mona then attempts to bring Bridgette out again, but Geoff says that "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" should come next. Mona asks for Zelda to come out, but Geoff instead shows a clip of Izzy and Chef fighting that he said was so violent it deserves its own section, much to Mona's then demands that Zelda come out. Zelda is shown to have locked herself in the green room, only to be coaxed out by Beth. Bridgette is shown to be nervous about being interviewed, especially after cheating on Link. Birdo convinces her to come out and sing, but she only will if she can sing "her way." Link complies.

**Zelda:** _I'm sorry, so sorry._  
><em>Sorry like a flower after the first frost.<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost.<em>  
><em>Oops, I really messed up.<em>  
><em>At least I 'fessed up!<em>  
><strong>Link:<strong> You didn't 'fess up, you got caught on national TV!  
><strong>Diddy:<strong> It's international, _Link_, Total Drama is seen all over the world!  
><strong>Link:<strong> Ugh!  
><strong><strong>Zelda<strong>:** _But I'm sorry, so sorry._  
><em>Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord...<em>  
><em>Oops, I really screwed up.<em>  
><em>I felt some dude up!<em>  
><strong>Link:<strong> International TV, huh? In front of all my friends!  
><strong><strong>Zelda<strong>:** _But, I'm sorry, so sorry!_  
><em>Geoff, I really think you rule.<em>  
><em>You're so cute that you make me drool!<em>  
><em>And if you give me one more chance...<em>  
><em>I'll do my happy, happy dance!<em>  
><strong> Link :<strong> You _are_ pretty cute when you dance... aw, no, no!  
><strong><strong>Zelda<strong>:** _Link, you're the one for me._  
><em>And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily...<em>  
><em>Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond...<em>  
><em>Sorry.<em>

but Link does not fully accept her then shows Zelda's "recap" which is entirely composed of clips of her with Tanooki Mario. Link gets frustrated even further. After a video guest asks Zelda if she would make out with another pole, Bridgette and Geoff start bickering, much to Mona's pleasure. Mona then declares it a "Total Smackdown," a new segment she came up with that involves the two teens in a boxing arena and preparing to fight each other. They begin the segment, but instead of fighting, they end up making out. Mona gets incredibly frustrated and quits the show, while Goombella flirts with the pole. Samus then angrily signs off the show by singing "because they told her to." She, however, gets angry first and yells "Aw, forget this!" and kicks one of the stage props off set.

Exclusive clip

It is revealed that Iggy was kidnapped by the fan girls and is tied at the front of their school bus with his guitar. As the bus drives away from the Aftermath studio, Iggy goes on about the Drama Brothers might not be reuniting soon due to "artistic differences" and also about the hardships of being famous. However, he adds that he won't be the kind of celebrity that complains about the fans. Iggy then started playing his guitar and sings as the bus then crashes into something off-screen.


	7. Ch 7 Slap Slap Revolution

CH 7 Slap Slap Revolution

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda

Ch 7 Slap Slap Revolution

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall in the economy class section of the Airplane. Bowser begins to talk about how happy he is that the last episode was a reward challenge and not an elimination. Mario points out that they still lost the last challenge, but Bowser is confident that with Mario as the leader ,and begins to dance around the plane to prove his point. However when they hit turbulence, a hole opens in the plane causing Bowser to get sucked through it again. However instead of getting stuck, he completely flies out of the plane, barely managing to hold on. Team Fall saves him before Dixie blocks the hole using a large crate.

Meanwhile, in first class, while Rosalina and Peach enjoy some chocolates , Pink Gold Peach and Rosalina go over who they think will be eliminated next. Toad then notices that they have reached the German Alps as he takes note of the mountains outside of the plane window. The teams are then dumped into avalanche territory. Luma then has the teams sing in a musical challenge. However, they must sing softly or risk a "song-avalanche,"

**Toad:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_

_Wario_**:** _Try, I will, but I still got to fart! No toot!_

**Toad and Pauline:** Shhhh!  
><strong>Pauline:<strong> _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._

**Rosalina:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

**Peach:** _I'll dance a jig when Luma shoves you out the plane!_  
><strong>Tanookai Mario:<strong> _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._  
><strong>Cat Peach:<strong> _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._

An avalanche is created by the noise and the teams are swept down the mountain. In the confessional, Peach notices that Tanookai Mario has been singing while flirting with Cat Peach and knows Tanookai Mario is up to no good.

When they make it up the hill, Wario sees a pile of meat. Luma explains that each team's challenge is to grind their respective piles of meat into a giant sausage and then ride the sausage down to the bottom of the icy hill. Luma makes sure to point out that if they had an electric meat grinder, the job could have been done within seconds. Team Star yells at Pink Gold Peach for tossing out their electric meat grinder reward that they could have used here to easily win the challenge. Team Mushroom makes a large sausage with Peach grinding, Mario shoveling the meat and Cat Peach packing it down. During the challenge, a seagull gets through into the grinder and it loses all of its feathers. Even though it gets out alive, the seagull isn't all that happy. Team Fall has Bowser stuff meat into the sausage skin, Metal Mario grind and Wendy pack it down, while Dixie makes sure that Baby Rosalina doesn't get into the meat grinder again. Metal Mario makes fun of Tanooki Mario because of the fact that his team has a "tiny sausage." Tanooki Mario then points out that Team Fall doesn't even have a sausage and the team discovers that Bowser ate all of their meat. Metal Mario asks Luma if they can use Bowser as their ride since he is stuffed with meat and Luma allows it. The two teams head down the mountain, while Team Star is still at the top with their sausage. Pauline then has an idea to stomp on it to make a snowboard, which works for a while until they all fall off and roll down the hill.

Before the challenge started, Luma brought in two goats. One was a regular adult mountain goat and the other was a baby goat. The baby goat looked harmless at first, but it ended up being carnivorous and it attacked and ate the adult goat. During the challenge, the same baby goat attacks Team Mushroom . Toad holds it up and it hits a passing tree, save the other contestants from being attacked. Meanwhile, Tanooki Mario is seen steering Bowser past some rocks, gaining quick speed and thus cross the finish line first. This makes Team Fall winners for that part of the challenge. Team Star comes in last after taking one jump and all falling off of their sausage. Team Fall rewards for winning the first part are sturdy helmets. Team Mushroom gets traditional German hats and Team Star get Swiss ones and someone on their team has to wear a lederhosen. Tanooki Mario tries to convince Pauline to do it, saying that she'll look hot in it. This idea excites her and she begs Luma for it, but the fact that she wants it makes Luma want to give it to someone else and Luma ends up having to wear it.  
>Mr. M begins to teach the contestants the dance moves, which Rosalina quickly masters. In the confessional, she was trained to dance a lot as a child. She states that this didn't help her make many friends, but she didn't care, asking the camera who needed friends when you had . Cat Peach tries to dance, but has problems, earning mockery from Pauline. Tanooki Mario tells her to ignore the mockery and that he is fabulous and then sse scolds Pauline, claiming she's above petty teasing which Pauline denies in the confessional. After seeing him flirt with Cat Peach , Metal Mario scolds Tanooki Mario , who admits he's working an angle by flirting with Cat Peach which makes Metal Mario begin to suspect Tanooki Mario isn't the kind person he'd been making himself out to be.<p>

Rosalina tries to warn Cat Peach to be careful with Tanooki Mario, but Cat Peach ignores it by claiming Rosalina is jealous. In the confessional, Cat Peach states that "anyone Rosalina can't stand must be good." Luma then reveals the twist in the challenge: the dance panels they are standing on are rigged with electrodes and if the contestants stop dancing, the electrodes will shock them. The goal is to knock the other contestant off the platform by slapping or kicking them while dancing.

The challenge begins and Metal Mario faces off against Cat Peach , Rosalina against Bowser, Tanooki Mario against Mario, and Peach against Dry Bowser. Metal Mario is kicked off the board by an angry Cat Peach and she gets electrocuted twice. Mario is hesitant to slap Tanooki Mario and when he does so, he closes his eyes and misses, so Tanooki Mario quickly slaps him back and knocks him off. Upon seeing this, Peach gets mad and furiously kicks Dry Bowser off. Bowser gets shocked when he stops moving because of stomach-ache and the raw meat he had eaten gets fried in his stomach, causing him to vomit it in sausage form and then pass out, falling off of the platform.  
>In the final round, Cat Peach squares off against Rosalina, with Tanooki Mario against Dry Bowser. Cat Peach slaps Rosalina off when she insults her and then deliberately leaps off of the platform to attack Rosalina (thus unintentionally throwing the challenge for her team)." She proceeds to beat up Rosalina, leaving her face considerably bruised and knocking out one of her front teeth. Upon seeing this, Tanooki Mario stands still in surrender and allows himself to be knocked off the platform by Dry Bowser . Luma declares Team Star the winner. Metal Mario angrily scolds Tanooki Mario for losing so easily, but Tanooki Mario explains that Rosalina sacrificed herself to distract him, which Rosalina claims is true. In the confessional, Pink Gold Peach is skeptical of this, but claims that Rosalina indirectly helped them win anyway and that getting beaten up was the best way to "take one for the team."<p>

Back on the plane, Rosalina is skeptical of why Tanooki Mario lost the challenge and confronts him, asking him why he took a dive. Tanooki Mario avoids responding and instead flirts with her, which greatly infuriates her and makes her storm away. As she does, she walks past Metal Mario, along with Bowser , who is eating sausages. Metal Mario asks Bowser if those were the same sausages he threw up earlier, leaving Bowserawkwardly not responding.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Peach receives the first of five barf bags, and Mario,Meowser,Toad ,Toadette receives the second, third ,fourth and last. Thus, Cat Peach and Baby Peach is voted off. They are shocked at this decision. Cat Peach tries to defend herself and claims that she is "fabulous" and "seized the day," but Luma doesn't care and pushes them out the door. However, Cat Peach manages to barely hold onto the door while almost out of the plane, but Tanooki Mario emerges from behind one of the nearby tiki statues and blows her a kiss with an evil smile. Cat Peach realizes at that moment that Tanooki Mario has tricked her throughout the episode, and utters, "You!" Tanooki Mario then grabs her hand and pulls it off the door, sending her tumbling out of the Jet. The episode ends after Luma signs off and rhetorically asks if Team Mushroom can still call themselves that after they've lost so many challenges.

Exclusive clip  
>Cat Peach is seen taking the Drop of Shame. She talks about Tanooki Mario being evil and not believing she was tricked. She tells promises that Tanooki Mario is going to pay. Eventually, she lands at the Alps and encounters the baby goat from before. The camera cuts off as the goat attacks Cat Peach .<p> 


	8. Ch 8 The Am-Ah-Zon Race

Ch 8 The Am-Ah-Zon Race

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach

Ch 8 The Am-Ah-Zon Race

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall in economy class, while Team Star is enjoying first class yet again. In economy class, Toad is fast asleep until a rat falls into his mouth, surprising him enough to wake him up. Bowser is shown having a nightmare about the plane crashing and after over-reacting to Wendy 's plea to pipe down, he accidentally punches him in the eye. This annoys Wendy , but she dismisses this by saying, "Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix." Bowser appears relieved, but does a double take when he hears the word "revenge." However, Wendy insists that he misheard her and inquires Bowser about any life-threatening allergies. Bowser then suspects in the confessional that Wendy may not like him. In first class, Rosalina, who is still missing a tooth from when Cat Peach attacked her in the previous episode, tries covering up her bruises with makeup. Pauline sarcastically tells Rosalina that she looks really good, while Rosalina scoffs and shuts the mirror she was using. Luma then announces that their next destination is the Amazon. Luma laughs over the intercom, warning Team Star about wishing for good luck.

The three teams exit the plane as Luma welcomes them to Peru. He explains that the challenge is to hike along an ancient Peruvian trail that goes all the way to Machu Picchu. In the ruins, one team must find the golden treasure. The first team to find the treasure will fly first-class to their next location while the losers will send someone home. Luma begins to list the dangerous animals in the Amazon and Daisy raises his hand. Luma, already knowing the question of Daisy's many allergies in the Amazon, pulls out an EpiPen. Daisy makes a grab for it, however, Luma tells him that it wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies in case he passed out. Pauline pleads to be given the responsibility, but after Mario begs Pink Gold Peach to with puppy eyes, Pink Gold Peach holds it instead of Pauline ,which making Daisy happy. Luma then warns the teams of the Zing-Zings, a tribe which has never made contact with the humans. Dry Bowser asks how far the trip is and to the teens' dismay, it is an eighteen-hour trip. Luma then gives each team walkie-talkies, in case of an emergency.

The hiking trip begins, and Team Mushroom chooses the left path. Metal Mario makes his team also choose the left path. Pauline suggests that Team Star choose the right path, but Dry Bowser thinks that they should choose the left path, as if they chose that path and were wrong, they would still be with the other teams. Daisy agrees with Dry Bowser, Rosalina taunts Daisy and tells her to decide, as she had jinxed the team with her talk about good luck. Team Star ends up taking the path on the right.

Team Mushroom reaches the zip-line first and they earn the privilege of using the T-Bar. Mario zip-lines down, while Peach rides on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Team Star hikes down the right path after separating from everyone else. Daisy thanks Pink Gold Peach for taking her EpiPen, but she confesses that she has no idea how to use it. Daisy leers at her and explains that if he gets bitten, then she has to jam it into her naked butt cheek. Pink Gold Peach, disgusted, tosses the EpiPen back to Daisy. Suddenly, Daisy is grabbed by an enormous mosquito, but Rosalina knocks it down with a stone. She catches her as he falls . Team Fall reaches the zip-line, and Metal Mario asks where the T-Bar is. Bowser rides using his hands. He sinks into the water as the zip-line hits a low point, and is nibbled on by piranhas.

While walking through the forest, Team Star is stopped in their tracks as they notice two Zing-Zings sitting around a fire. Wario stops the girls and tells him that he has it covered, although a Zing-Zing appears directly beside him, which frightens him. They are held at spear point, and Pauline desperately calls Luma for help. However, there are no batteries in the walkie-talkie since Mr.M took them to play video games. Meanwhile, Team Fall still needs Metal Mario, Baby Rosalina, and Wendy to cross the zip-line to the bottom. Metal Mario removes his pants and uses it as a makeshift T-Bar. It works for a short while, but his pants catch on fire, and he falls into the water. Wendy decides to go next, and puts Baby Rosalina in her backpack before sliding across the zip-line, knocking over Bowser and Dixie as she reaches the shore.

The Zing-Zings have tied up Team Star to a tree, and Daisy suggests that the batteries in the flashlight in her back right pocket could be used inside the walkie-talkie. However, she cannot reach it. Pink Gold Peach tells her at she can get it, but Rosalina rejects the idea and tells Pauline to, since she's the closest. Pauline removes many items out of Daisy's pockets, Pauline continues to search Daisy's pocket, but ends up accidentally injecting herself with her EpiPen. Daisy calms her nerves by telling her that she would be fine, and that the injection is basically a large adrenaline rush. Tanooki Mario digs in Daisy's other pocket and finds the flashlight, and Daisy laughs about getting her pockets confused.

Team Fall finds a place to set camp, and Bowser begins to complain about the lack of food ,Team Mushroom runs into Luma, and Meowser begs for food. Luma awards them a crate full of bananas for being in first place. Suddenly, his walkie-talkie activates, and Pauline is heard speaking. Luma nonchalantly thinks that she is in trouble, then cuts to a commercial break. As the show returns, Pauline is heard panicking through the walkie-talkie again. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach add on that they are getting held at spear point by the Zing-Zings and that Pauline accidentally used the EpiPen on herself and is now going crazy. Peach exclaims about Team Mushroom being in first place, and then addresses Metal Mario . Luma tells Team Star to remain calm, but then, the chime for a musical number is heard. Rosalina is in disbelief, while Bowser asks if Team Fall is forced to sing backup. Luma then commands that the song is all Team Star, and that it must end with a solo from Rosalina.

**Rosalina:** _We should have just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_  
><strong>Pink Gold Peach:<strong> _I said so too, but then Pauline used Daisy's EpiPen!_  
><strong>Rosalina:<strong> _Now if she gets bitten..._  
><strong>Daisy:<strong>_ My obituary's written!_  
><strong>Pauline<strong>:_ (rapping) Tied up, rope is no joke!_  
><em>Spears in our face, get us out of this place.<em>  
><em>Ain't having the luck that I anticipated.<em>  
><em>Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!<em>  
><strong>Rosalina:<strong>O-o-out!_ooh,ooh__ yeah. Yeah. Yeah_

Afterwards, the Zing-Zings notice Rosalina's missing tooth. Rosalina misconstrues their reaction as an insult, asking Pauline if her missing tooth is that hideous. The Zing-Zings then brush over some large leaves to reveal a tiki of a goddess that resembles Rosalina with a gold tooth. Daisy worries at the fact that since Rosalina is their alleged goddess, the rest of Team Star would be "expendable." With night fallen, Peach wakes up to a pattering sound. She shines her flashlight on Mario, and he notices that he had been slapping monkeys who wanted their bananas, not bugs. At Team Fall's campfire, Bowser hears a growling noise. He wonders if it had been the fire, but Dixie reminds him that fires don't growl. Bowser jokingly mentions that since Wendy made the fire, it could growl due to being a "Spanish fire." Bowser blows on the fire, illuminating their campsite and revealing five strange caterpillar-like creatures. Their fire is extinguished by one of the creature's sneezes, and they are ambushed.

Back with Team Star, the two Zing-Zings give her a gold tooth in place of her recently lost one, pleasing her. Pauline comments rapidly about the tooth, still undergoing the effects of Daisy's EpiPen shot. Mario has bandaged the monkeys which he had hurt earlier and began to walk down the trail with the rest of his team . But, he steps on a twig and awakens the monkeys, causing them to attack him, while Peach watches in fright. The next morning, Team Fall wakes up, covered in welts from the recent attack. Wendy is over insistent to not do headcount, stating he felt that they were behind to take a head count, however in reality he was determined to leave Bowser behind.

Team Mushroom reaches Machu Picchu first, and Luma, once again, announces that they are maintaining the first place slot. He worries about Mario condition. Team Fall arrives at Machu Picchu second. But Luma does not allow them to begin searching the ruins until their entire team arrives. Metal Mario accuses him of making the rules as he goes along, and Luma dismisses it as old news. Wendy then goes on a search for Bowser.

Team Star , still in the same place as the previous day, is wide awake except for Pauline, who is sound asleep due to the aftermath of Daisy's EpiPen. Pauline's snoring begins to irritate Pink Gold Peach, saying that it's "driving her crazy," but Tanooki Mario corrects her, and says that it's driving Pink Gold Peach "crazier." Tanooki Mario then orders Rosalina to get the Zing-Zings to untie them, but Rosalina defends them, arguing that they might become angry and make a sacrifice. Wario agrees with Rosalina in fear. In another part of the dense jungle, Wendy finds Bowser stuck in a large cocoon. He asks what happened, but Bowser holds Wendy accountable of the entire situation that Wendy was awake while the others were sleeping when a caterpillar took him away. Wendy lies and says that Baby Rosalina, Metal Mario,and Dixie went ahead without Bowser purposefully, and that he was Bowser's only true friend. Bowser comments that he has never been as scared of a friend before as that moment. Wendy then releases Bowser from the cocoon, which causes him to fall to the ground, and they head back to Machu Picchu.

Wendy and Bowser run back to their team, and Luma allows them to begin searching. Almost immediately after, Metal Mario announces that he has found the treasure. Luma walks over to Bowser and Metal Mario, who are struggling to remove a small pillar from the ground. Luma tells them that they have the wrong treasure, and when Peach approaches him with a small golden statue, he crowns Team Mushroom the winners of the challenge. Metal Mario removes the pillar, and as the sun casts upon its ominous blue tip, the ruins begin to shake violently. Luma, Team Mushroom, and Team Fall evacuate quickly as the place begins to fall apart.

Mr.M finds Team Star, but is stopped by Rosalina who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings. Mr.M disregards her and then slices the ropes which tied Team Star, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two local Peruvian teenage actors. Rosalina is disgusted by the fact that they put a gold tooth in her mouth, and Daisy taunts her. Mr.M reminds them that they lost the challenge and must vote someone off. Daisy is suddenly bitten by a red ant, one of his life-threatening allergies. Wario goes as far as to try and suck the poison out of his thumb, causing Daisy to look away. Rosalina wonders who to blame for all this, then notices Pauline and addresses her as she wakes up. Pauline asks if they had won the challenge, giving her angry glares from Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, and Daisy.

In the first-class section, DJ and Lindsay relax for the first time. DJ helps himself to a cookie, Meanwhile, Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Daisy are sitting in the dining hall discussing the elimination. Daisy then joins Pink Gold Peach and Rosalina in their plot to vote off Pauline

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Wendy appears beside Rosalina. Less than thrilled to see her, she tells her to cheer up, as her departure will help her in the game. Luma begins the elimination ceremony, and makes a joke about Daisy's swollen thumb. He then reveals the votes, which show that Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach , and Daisy all voted for Pauline, Pauline voted for Rosalina, and Tanooki Mario voted for Pink Gold Peach. Heartbroken, Pink Gold Peach sobs, in the confessional, she asks why Tanooki Mario would vote her. Luma then reveals Pauline will be taking the Drop of Shame, Everyone celebrate at this, while in the confessional, Pauline swears revenge on her team before jumping out of the plane . Luma then mocks Rosalina and signs off the show.


	9. Ch 9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Ch 9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Contestants: Mario, Peach, Rosalina,Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,Pauline

Ch 9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre

The episode opens with Team Mushroom in first class for the first time, with Peach asked Mario what today was but Mario do not known what she talks about in the confessional Peach is mad at Mario for forget about their One-year anniversary. "Toad says that he will now become a vegan." Toadette misunderstands Toad, thinking he said he was "Megan." Meanwhile, in the economy class section, Dixie complains about missing Diddy . Bowser tries to relate to Tyler by bringing up his death wife , but is unable to think of anything positive to say about her, they realize Baby Rosalina is missing. Tanooki Mario then reveals that he saw her go into the cockpit with Mr.M

The camera then switches to the cockpit, where Baby Rosalina begins to press buttons for fun, messing with the plane's flight pattern. Rosalina calls Metal Mario out on Baby Rosalina being "out of control" and claims that her team never gets distracted by boys. Metal Mario points over to Daisy, who is crying over Luigi and eating ice cream. Rosalina then drags Daisy out of the section.

While this is going on, Baby Rosalina is still messing with the plane and informs the contestants on the intercom to look out the window to watch the plane do somersaults, which causes the plane crash. They arrive in Paris, right outside the Louvre. Luma and Mr.M argue about the crash landing, but then soon move on to Luma introducing the challenge. Luma flips through his cue cards on Paris very quickly, not bothering to mention the details. Peach is still mad at Mario for forget about their One-year anniversary .

Then, Luma continues introducing the challenge, handing out pictures of statues for the teams to work with. Tanooki Mario is confused because they are unavailable to use, due to location and other factors. Luma explains that Mr.M made replicas and Mr.M runs off to complete his task. Luma also introduces the "motivation," which are angry animals, which will be chasing the teams. The challenge is to find the pieces of their assigned statue and put the pieces back together. The contestants begin the challenge, with Wendy forcing Mario to be nice towards Peach, in an effort to get her to stop crying over him. Therefore, neither of them participate in the challenge. Team Mushroom then tries to complete the challenge with Toad planning on losing the game. Team Fall gets further into the challenge, after Metal Mario tells Baby Rosalina they are playing "sculpture piece bingo" against Mr.M, who is currently winning and she runs off, determined to not let him win.

Meanwhile, while Mario is still trying to calm Peach down, she sings Paris in the Springtime and continues to be angry about Mario forget their One-year anniversary.

**Peach:** _I love Paris in the springtime!_  
><em>Je t'aime Paris in the fall!<em>  
><strong>Mario:<strong> That's great, Peach! Keep going!  
><strong>Peach:<strong> _It's the city of love in the summer!_  
><em>But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause...<em>  
><em>Mario broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!<em>  
><em>Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!<em>  
><em>Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!<em>  
><em>Oui, my friends! They will-!<em>  
><em>Aww...<em>  
><em>Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!<em>  
><strong>Mario:<strong> Wait up, Peach!  
><strong>Metal Mario:<strong> _Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!_  
><strong>Noah:<strong> _Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe._  
><strong>Peach:<strong> _Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!_  
><strong>Wendy:<strong> Mario! What are you doing?  
><strong>Mario:<strong> I'm trying!  
><strong>Peach:<strong> _Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you..._  
><em>If you fall in love with a boy in your kingdom, and then audition to get on the same show as him, and finally get on the same as show as him, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-<em>  
><em>Oui, end up in Paris!<em>  
><em>Oui, feeling disparaisse!<em>  
><em>And the boy won't even take you outside!<em>  
><strong>Wendy:<strong> All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Mario!

During the song, she states she wishes to be taken outside, which Wendy forces him to do. Noah is then chosen to navigate through some lasers for his team because he is the smallest member. At the same time,Toad's become an easy target for the animals, who are also fueled by the anger of him hurting them over the series as well. He ends up hurting multiple animals with a golf cart he is riding on and ruins his team's chances of winning when he crashes into their almost built statue. . Luma says that the team who wins the challenge stays for another episode, but Mario drags an extremely sad Peach and angrily tells her to stop her from crying. Peach finally tells Mario that he forget their One-year anniversary , Mario say that he is sorry for forget their One-year anniversary. Peach forgive Him .

Team Mushroom ends up losing the challenge. However, Luma then announces that due to the situation for the team, both Toad and Peach have to create outfits for a "walk off" to see who is leaving. While Peach tries very hard to make a great outfit for Meowser that displays her fashion, Toad does everything in his power to sabotage the contest for his own defeat, including choosing Rosalina as his model and forcing her to dress akin to himself . The outfits are judged by Pink Gold Peach, Wario, and Luma, and Mario comes out on top, as they think Peach's outfit is too busy and over-the-top. Toad and Peach are both disappointed.

Peach is then sent home, making Mario upset. However, he cheers up when he realizes that his friends will be able to see his girlfriend on television. They are unable to kiss, due to Luma saying that they don't have enough time left. Luma then signs off the show, after Peach jumps off of the plane, accidentally hitting her head on top of the plane's drop-zone in the process.

Exclusive clip

Peach, who is hanging upside-down from a statue after her landing, is seen trying to unlatch herself from her parachute. She eventually sees a mime and asks him for help. However, she thinks that the mime is mocking her, causing her to yell at him.


End file.
